Narika Shina
Narika Shina (ナリカ=シャイナ) is a heroine in Conception 2: Children of the Seven Stars. She is available from the start of the game, and is the fourth heroine that the protagonist meets at Fort City. She is a very shy person initially, but through Bonding with the protagonist she becomes braver. Her main weapon is the Brogue Arch, which appears to be a hybrid of a cannon and a crossbow, but later it is upgraded with the Supernova Superchip to become the Artemis. Appearance Narika has violet hair and purple eyes. She has the biggest bust out of all the female cast in the game, which is often the source of jealousy from other girls. She wears the Academy Elite Disciples Uniform when she is at school and is one of the very few girls who wear different outfits outside of school grounds. When she transforms, she wears a white dress that tapers down at the back. The front lower portion of the dress is opened, revealing her stomach. Her weapon appears as a crossbow-like rifle. Personality Narika is a shy person initially, but through bonding she becomes more brave. She has mixed feelings for the Main Character and when she sees him with the other Heroines, she tends to feel jealous, despite knowing that he is only doing it to improve the bonds between the Heroines for stronger Star Children. Nevertheless, she believes as long as the Main Character is by her side, she can feel even a little braver than before. Narika is a sweet and gentle girl, and is very kind to people. Background Not much is known about where Narika was born or raised. She is Vice Class Representative of the Main Character's class prior to the start of the Main Story. It is unknown how she got the position given her shy personality, but it is certain she has been struggling with her shyness since before the game's beginning. When she was younger, she used to ride horses. Now, it's a hobby for her to collect horse pictures. Bonding Events (Note that as in every Bonding event with the Heroines, Classmating must be done to proceed and progression of the game will depend how far you can go through these bond events.) Major plot spoilers below. - Narika was-in the main event-met in the 2nd year classroom and was portrayed as a shy and humble character. Later during bond events, God's Gift decides to formally introduce himself to Narika, who still appears self-conscious over the matter. Just as things are settling between them, Chlotz appears, asking if Narika is currently in a relationship or not, to which she says no. Although, the more Chlotz goes into detail, the more flustered and modest she becomes until being unable to take it and quickly leaving by using an excuse. Later Narika is seen talking to the class president, which appears to be male seeing as their face is never seen. God's Gift learns that Narika is vice class president and she takes it very seriously that even with responses on suggesting her to avoid it, she will deny and decline the idea. Though as the event continues, God's Gift learns that Narika must preform a public speech, which she is nervous about. This public speech will mean that she has to stand in front of other year groups and describe one of the 2nd year group plans, whilst being able to dictate her reasons and argue against others. God's Gift promises to support her-which she prefers for him to watch over her or give a little encouragement along the way. As for the day of discussion, Narika becomes overly nervous about it and fails to speak up on the 2nd year's behalf. Even as she's trying to find her notes and the right words to say, God's Gift decides to speak for her behalf. A girl of the 1st year, named Sasami starts to boast of herself and discourages Narika by saying how she failed to support her year group in the discussion. To try and help her more, God's Gift decides it wold be best to try and think of ways of improvements by going out and about. They soon learn of the troubles of dusk monsters appearing in public areas and Narika then develops a new idea to counter this problem. Whilst they stay in a public park for a few moments, Narika comments of a shop that suddenly appeared and wants to check it out. When she returns, she says she bought a pendant. Later the two return back to school. In the next council meeting, Narika is shown to have built in some confidence and can speak aloud her reasons for her strategy. But as it comes to counterattack the flaws of her suggestion, she begins to loose confidence. God's Gift decides it's best to let Narika overcome the situation and when she does, it's a small progress against Sasami. Sadly, Narika didn't win the conference but isn't going to give up because of her loss. When God's Gift later visits Narika, she's seen praticing her script for the next class discussion so she won't be as nervous. As she begins to build confidence with the encouragement of God's Gift, they both suddenly become aware of Sasami overhearing them and retorting that Narika will fail again. Frustrated and upset, Narika decides to leave it for the day. Narika's confidence doesn't seem to change too well for a while and God's Gift begins to worry about her. One day when God's Gift visits her in the 2nd year classroom, Narika appears calm and leads God's Gift away to a different room. One that is more isolated from the school. Narika explains this is so then they don't get Sasami again to appear and overhear them. Then as she asks for him to guide her "in the right direction" , Narika's voice makes an abrupt change as does her attitude. She acts more flirtatious and her voice in a more slow and calmer tone. At first confused, God's Gift chooses to be plain about it as Narika clings onto his arm and keeps her distance close. Afterwards, Narika thanks him and leaves. Still confused, God's Gift wonders what made this 'new' Narika. God's Gift decides to try and discuss this to Narika on a later day, and as he does try to confront this; by saying if there's any reason to her change in attitude, Narika acts puzzled and disagrees to his questioning. On later vice president events, Narika is shown to easily overpower not only Sasami but the other year groups and is greatly appluaded for her work. she starts with battling against Sasami and quickly pointing out her flaws in her work and then moving onto other year groups, who are as shocked as Sasami when they realise their own mistakes. Narika easily wins and is proud and confident of her efforts. Later she meets Sasami in the hallways, who claims they were just a fan of Narika and wanted to see Narika's full potential. When Sasami asks for her forgiveness in friendship, Narika declines and says she can't 'side with the enemy' and goes off, stating to prepare herself for the next meeting. In the church conference, God's Gift meets Narika in the classroom who says she'll be back in a moment. God's Gift catches her in the hallways, asking for strength-assumingly praying-and then suddenly her attitude changes into a more level-headed attitude. When it's time for the plans to be explained and to be debated, Narika interrupts everybody else's reasons and goes with her own reasons and explains the flaws that the church has included. The church official becomes irritated of Narika's vanity and confidence, taking the excuse of being ill to quickly go off after being humiliated. Enzea, Mattero and other members of the Church then listen to Narika's continuing detail of her plan however G.G has his doubts of Narika's attitude. When Narika goes with God's Gift the following day to do a field survey in the park, suddenly two punks come along stating of a 'road fee' that 'includes everything you've got-clothes included' and Narika suddenly gets grabbed, in an attempt to make her strip. Although God's Gift is immediately appalled however his business isn't wanted, seeing as they only want Narika. Though one of the punks holds out a gun at Narika, in a way to throw off God's Gift to helping her. Though God's Gift suddenly uses flash magic to temporarily blind the punks and to run off with Narika. They head over to the park, out of a rush but to their dismay, are still being chased after. They hide behind a tree although the punks are getting closer and saying their boss was the one who ordered them to do this. Narika suddenly twists her ankle, so escape is futile. Out of options, God's Gift swiftly starts acting as if they were some random couple in love and were fortunate to throw off the punks. God's Gift then follows after the punks and orders them to start talking and explain what they were planning and who were after Narika. He grabs one by the neck and asks about the boss they were talking about. He threatens he'd make them go to jail and they quickly admit. Later God's Gift is seen talking to Ms.Chloe about the priest's behaviour of protest and it's revealed that the Chruch Official who had the debate was the one who attempted to remove Narika. Fortunately, the Church Official was exiled to a distant region-although it's not specified. God's Gift does include his suspicion of Narika's behaviour, although Chloe states she hasn't seen anything odd with her. In later events, Narika begins to shly ask if they could go out together. She suddenly goes off, out of shyness to come back with confidence. Instead of going out immediately, she says she wants to get changed first. God's Gift agrees to go out with Narika and is slightly irritated when Narika is late. Narika is seen to wear a revealing outfit, and had gone through some changes which was why she was later than expected. As they enjoy theirselves after shopping; God's Gift helps put on a brooch that Narika was able to convince the shopkeeper to sell for her. They hold hands on the way back and Narika mutters how she wishes the day could last forever. God's Gift and Narika decide to go out in the shopping district after the monsters were successfully exterminated Suddenly Fuuko comes along, saying of a party specifically for Narika-adding in that God's Gift could join too. As he agrees, Narika's attitude begins to change. She suddenly says she feels ill and can't come. A little dismayed by this, Fuuko says it's too bad but that they could always change the dates around. God's Gift is confused, since Narika said that they were shopping tomorrow, although he and Narika were doing it today. Narika then says how she remembers Chlotz telling her that Fuuko has a crush on G.G. Narika says how Fuuko and him looked happy together, and God's Gift didn't really notice. Narika says she can tell he likes her better but ends up apologising for her behaviour. Saying that she's feeling ill, she goes off in a hurry; leaving G.G again, confused. God's Gift is given a letter from Narika, passed on by a student to meet at the school rooftop for something important. Narika, facing the opposite way, is muttering to herself. G.G says the letter was surprising and Narika apologies for how strange it was. As Narika trails off, as she was going to say something important...She swiftly turns around, a knife in her hand and stating how she can't hold back her anger towards him. She calls him a two-timer, for spending time with other girls and says how he has her but still decides to flirt with Fuuko and how unforgivable that is. She then coldly goes on how they should die together whilst G.G, confused tries to settle her down. Narika starts swiping the knife at him, telling him to die. She tells him, angrily how she'll gouge out his eyes; cut out his tongue and lop off his ears just so he can't communicate with another girl. She tells him that, 'you are mine, and only mine', laughing manically. However God's Gift still refuses to believe this is what Narika is like. He's able to grab her wrist and notices a pendant around her neck which contains a dark crystal. A monster appears, and is quickly defeated, no longer possessing Narika. Narika comes back to her senses after a while. Though it doesn't take long for her to realise what she tried to do. As she begins apologising, she is shortly forgiven, as a monster was said to have possessed her. She explains the pendant came from the shop they went to together, when he asks. By praying to the pendant, she could change and hated to be timid so she bought it. Although it went smoothly to begin with and Narika began to enjoy her self-confidence, soon enough her emotions became out of control. Her jealousy began to grow until it was out of her control. She didn't remove the pendant, since she was afraid of her relationship with G.G. Unable to forgive herself, Narika runs off. When the award ceremony begins, for the siege tactics to work successfully. Narika is called forward to make an announcement and is awarded for her efforts. After Narika saying how it was the disciples efforts, not only her own that the plan went successfully she adds in one more thing. In front of the school, she says how weak and cowardly she's been and how she's caused problems because of it. She even wishes to be reborn, since she's that ashamed of herself. Sasami speaks up to let Narika finish what she has to say, even when the teacher Mr. Watts tries to get her off stage. Narika confesses her love out at the whole academy, to which is obvious that it's God's Gift, since she mentions how of she's burdened this person and how they've supported her from the beginning. Unable to hold back her feelings, Narika asks if she can be invited to the star conception festival with him and says goodbye, as she awaits his decision. Ending In Narika's ending she is taken visibly aback when Wake tells her that he has chosen her as his date, as she did not believe that she was ever a valid candidate. She eagerly accepts and changes into a dress that she designed and sewed herself. A few months after graduating Wake and Narika are serving on the World Peace Council, where she confidently addresses the audience over various matters. Classmating At the early stages of the game, she is among the first of the Heroines to allow the Grappler to be produced. Skills Gifts Narika's Theme A peace of courage Gallery Narika.png|Narika Shina Narika Battle Stance.png|Narika In Her Battle Outfit Equipped With Brogue Arch Narika Final Concept Art.jpg|Narika's Final Concept Sheet Narika Promotional Image.png|Promotional Image of Narika Narika Transform.gif|Narika's Transformation hqdefault.jpg|Narika as she appears in the intro Narika_Head.png|Narika icon 9HBbxt0.jpg|Narika's combat outfit with a alternate colour design Trivia *Narika is stated to be the vice class president of the 2nd-Years. It is never said who the actual class president is. *It's unknown why Narika has been picked as vice class president when it's obvious that her shyness gets the better of situations involving discussions. *Her last name 'Shina', refers to 'shy' which matches to her personality. Navigation de:Narika Shina Category:Heroine Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Narika Shina